Parade
Parade is the fourteenth level in the game Castle Crashers. Players should focus on hitting the Giant Troll in its eyes to avoid being knocked off by its laser beams. On Insane Mode, the bombs thrown by the Thieves do a hefty amount of damage and the Giant Troll takes a long time to kill. Walkthrough You'll now ride along the top of the Conehead Groom's carriage. Stand on the right side and spam the heavy attack to knock your foes off. Eventually, the Giant Troll will begin to chase you again. You need to keep hitting it in the eye with arrows or magic attacks to prevent it from blasting you with its laser beams. Just keep attacking it until it's been defeated, dispatching the occasional thief that will drop down. Enter the cave to the right to finish the level. You can also jump on the troll and damage him by juggling on him. Hawkster can do 6 damage to him rapidly, which may be a glitch. Weapons * Light Saber - Has a chance to be dropped by the Coneheads, if you can keep them on the carriage that is. * Thief Sword - Has a chance to be dropped by the Thieves, if you can keep them on the carriage that is. Animal Orbs Meowburt.png * Meowburt - Come back out of the Cyclops' Cave to find Meowburt in the middle of the road. This Animal Orb is considered to be a part of Parade, so he is mentioned here, instead of in the Cyclops' Cave level. Notes * If you're speedrunning (or just want to beat your friends in a multi game), you can jump onto the horses after you beat the Troll and get knocked off and take 1 damage before everybody else does, meaning you can walk in before your friends even get up! * If you hit the Thieves or Coneheads off the carriage, sometimes they will hit Cyclops in the back of the head, giving you points. Despite his head twisting to the side each time he will continue controlling the carriage, but he may look back at you. No matter how many times this is done, however, nothing special will happen. * The eye beam can be blocked by defending with your shield. * If you fall off of the carriage, you will respawn on top while casting your character's Magic Jump for free. Even if you don't have the Magic Jump for that character unlocked. * Throwing the Thieves at the Giant Troll will do a considerable amount of damage as well as getting rid of the Thieves. Glitches Cyclops Head Bobbing Softlock Glitch * There is a glitch where if you fall and hit the Cyclops and something hits you, you will get stuck in the falling position where you can't take damage or do anything. Background Still Moving Glitch * There is a glitch where sometimes, before entering the cave, the background is still moving. Cyclops Passenger Softlock Glitch * It is possible that when falling onto the Cyclops you get stuck inside him and take extremely rapid damage while unable to act. This does not kill you because you never touch the ground. Gallery 2015-03-22_00004.jpg|The Eye Beam shot from the Giant Troll. Soundtrack Trivia * If you look closely at the bushes before the Cyclops' Cave level, you can see a tiny dot. If you watch that dot and enter the cave, you can see Meowburt jump out of the bushes where the dot was before transitioning to the cave. * There are a variety of special looking Civilians only seen in the background of this level. Video Walkthrough in Parade on Normal Mode.'']] Succession Category:Locations